Talk:Dirty Magazine
Explicit Images ?? There is already a "Mature Content Warning" template. Also those are not really EXPLICIT images. They would have been explicit if they were depicting real people performing sexual acts, not drawing of the human body. Note that the private parts are not seen, only thigh, neckline and backs are seen. The explicit thumbnail is more shocking than the images themselves, and can let us think that they are more explicit than they actually are. Jeangabin666 08:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hahaha. Tell me about it. I really don't understand this unnecessarily extreme sensitiveness over such simple things like Bath article, Recoome showing middle finger or Roshi looking at "dirty" magazines. I highly doubt there is someone in existence who surfs the net, yet has never taken a look at a dirty magazine in time, or has not watched adult movies on the net. - 08:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. I thought my concern of Recoome's Middle Finger Picture was an unneeded concern, as really, only fans of the manga and anime would go on this site, and they would have already seen Roshi, Murasaki's dirty magazines, unless they haven't watched DB, (Which surprisingly I lot of people haven't, and some refuse too.) However, if this was a live action series, like JeanGabin666 already said, then it would need to be censored. If this is going to be censored, I'm surprised the two pictures of Bulma exposing herself to Roshi, when she wasn't wearing any underwear, haven't been censored (The one from the original series and one from Path to Power.) - 22:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Good point on Bulma exposing her very private parts of her body to Muten Roshi. The image is in several articles yet it apparently is fine. I think only what 10X Kamehameha decides to be unsuitable is accepted unsuitable. Though, I think I don't appreciate his selfish actions on stuff like that. He's officially dictating what he thinks, without even asking other users' opinions on the topic. - 22:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, this is the pic I'm talking about. Although, it isn't used in Bulma's page anymore, so I guess somebody removed it due to Inappropriate content or something. 23:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I checked the history of the Bulma article, and as I guessed, 10X Kamehameha was the one who removed it. Anyway. Let him do whatever he wants. - 23:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not "doing whatever I want," I'm enforcing the Manual of Style. Kill You, you should be doing that too, not laughing at people for following the rules. Further, according to Webster, explicit means "open in the depiction of nudity or sexuality." Images of women exposing themselves like those on this page should either be omitted, or posted using the explicit template. 01:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :No, I'm not laughing at anything/anyone. And yes, I'm aware of what the Manual of Style page says about nudity/sexuality. But what exactly is explicit? What are your criterias to think something is explicit? A woman drawn in very rough detail is not really nudity to me. How old is the youngest user/visitor on this site? Eleven? Twelve? Do you really think they don't know about stuff like that? I'm just saying being THAT strict is really uncalled for, when we're talking about an anime like Dragon Ball which was full of stuff like that at some point. - 01:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) The issue was discussed before the policy was created, and refers specifically to animation, since there are no explicit, live action Dragon Ball images. See above for the Webster definition of explicit. It includes depictions of nudity, which would include a drawing of a topless woman. As for the anime, the fact that a large number of regional releases had to be edited in order for the show to be allowed on television should clear up what is and isn't appropriate for all ages. 01:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Why are you talking like the users on this wiki are all from the USA? There are a lot of users who are from different countries, me being one of them. And I'm pretty sure a lot of them have seen the uncut/uncensored versions. In any case, it's really funny how we're making a huge deal out of nothing over something that simple because of a really pointless rule. - 01:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I didn't talk like the users on this site are all from the USA, and they aren't anyway. We actually have users from all over reading our articles. Many of those regions censored the original Japanese release, and there's no reason not to respect readers from those regions. If the rule was pointless, the television producers would not have censored the anime at all, but they did, so it's obviously not pointless. 01:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :"Many of those regions censored the original Japanese release" - That doesn't mean they all watched the censored version. You're kind of jumping to conclusions. I wish there was a way to find out how many users watched the censored version and how many of them watched the uncensored one. You would most probably be proven wrong. :There's no reason not to respect readers from those regions. That would automatically mean you're being disrespectful to the ones who watched the uncensored version. :If the rule was pointless, the television producers would not have censored the anime at all The same producers broadcast much more explicit video/music clips etc. on TV channels which makes the rule pointless. That's actually what I've been trying to say since the beginning. Everyone knows what is what. A roughly drawn woman on a magazine is way too innocent compared to what users get to see on other sites or on TV in a day. Anyway. I think I'm done as I won't go bother trying to change the rules. - 12:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I have watched the uncensored version, and read the uncensored manga, to let you know. It didn't bother me. Some bits I could have done without, but they were very minor moments that don't matter. 12:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I never said they are all watching the censored version, I said that censored versions are aired, and since they are, I am 100% correct in saying that they are. Other implications like percentages watching them were only brought up by you just now. There is absolutely nothing disrespectful about showing an adult something without nudity, but it is disrespectful to show someone something that they find offensive. As for the last thing you said, it's a bad argument, see WP:OTHERSTUFF. Just because other sites do something doesn't make it acceptable, especially when the site has a different intended viewership. :In any case, the rule must be followed unless it is changed, it is how it is. Try and change it if you want, but there's little use complaining about it if you aren't. 19:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I really don`t understand what were arguing about, or even why were talking about this. It`s all a matter of opinion wether or not you find this appropriate, but it`s not up to you, and all 10XKamehameha is trying to do is enforce the rules. I honestly am not bothered by this crap, but who cares it`s just the rules so could we just knock this off? 00:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :People also come here to find those cult-images. This is a Dragon Ball Wikia, they need to be here uncensored. Same goes for the two pics of Bulma from "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi" and "The Path to Power". This scene is present in the manga, an episode, a movie, and in video games (the scene was even among the promotional images for DB Origins,; see File:Origins 5.jpg). This is Dragon Ball, you can't censure it. Jeangabin666 07:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Also instead of respecting people who watched the "censored" version (which I'm sure are really a few number of people who are not even interested in DB), you should respect the series first, and not alter it or hid some event. Jeangabin666 07:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Again, the rule must be followed unless it is changed, and anyone is free to bring it up on the Manual of Style talk page. Also, your statement about viewers who see the censored version not being fans is equivalent in many cases to saying people from certain countries can't be fans, which is pretty messed up. Now remember, we're not hiding or censoring anything, we're just adding a single easy click. If the choice is subject minors to pornographic images or make adult readers do an extra click on about two articles out of thousands, it's an obvious choice. 07:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) This is unbelieveable. ''' Yuki Saki ~''' 艶光路 撫子 00:17, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Users because there is a picture of goku reading a dirty magazine should i put him on the user list?BossGSCS (talk) 06:52, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :He's not like Roshi, Brief, and the other actual users, who collect them. He only reads Brief's magazines for a few seconds because of not knowing what they are. Everybody did this at least once in their life, even the characters in-universe. 08:32, June 7, 2014 (UTC)